


Family

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Human AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Meeting the Parents, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Pink pearl meets spinels family.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620982
Kudos: 9





	Family

Spinel got into her car. "You wanna hop in?" Spinel asked.

Pink pearl got into her car.

Spinel drove to her home. She blushed remembering something.

Pink pearl looked at her house. "You're... the president's child," pink pearl asked.

"Yep, daughter of President White Diamond," Spinel said. She stopped the car in the drive way. She got out along with pink pearl.

"I didn't expect this," Pink pearl said chuckling.

Spinel smiled. "I forgot to tell you through text," she said.

White walked out of the house to greet her daughter. "Hello sweetie," she said. "Hello, are you spinels date?" White asked pink pearl.

"Yeah," Pink pearl replied.

Spinel blushed.

"Well spinel, you finally came out," white said.

Pink pearl laughed.

"Come with me," White said.

Pink pearl and spinel followed white to the kitchen. Pink pearl held spinels hand.

"I remember when Spinel was younger as she tried to eat a spoon," White said.

"I remember yellow taking me to the emergency room," spinel grumbled.

"Is your whole family in high ranks of the government?" Pink pearl asked.

"Yeah, Yellow is the general and blue is head of the supreme court," spinel said.

"Why didn't they announce White having a kid?" Pink pearl asked.

"I was adopted," spinel said.

"Oh," pink pearl said.

White walked away.

Pink pearl sighed. "What do you wanna do?" Pink pearl asked.

"We have school in 2 hours," spinel said.

"Oh, do you want me to go to school with you?" Pink pearl said.

"Sure," spinel said.


End file.
